Jealous To Say The Least
by Arcade Doll
Summary: Near is jealous of Matt and decides to try and break up Matt and Mello's friendship, but it backfires. ... MattxMello. Oneshot


Mello poked Matt in the ribs. "Want some chocolate? You're too skinny." Mello said.

"You eat mass amounts of chocolate and you're thinner than me." Matt stated.

"So just think how I'd look if I didn't eat the chocolate."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Then I really shouldn't be taking your chocolate from you."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Just eat it." He insisted.

Mello tried to snap off a piece of chocolate for Matt, but the chocolate wouldn't break. He bit a piece off in frustration, took it out of his mouth and handed it to Matt.

Matt took it. "Matt, no eating in class." Said their teacher.

"What? Mello does all the time. He is right now." The teacher ignored him and went back to writing something on the board.

Matt looked at Mello who shrugged and continued eating his chocolate.

Across the room Near was stealing glances at Mello. Anytime Mello looked his way he'd pretend he was doing a puzzle and not watching. Or at least that's what he planned on doing, but Mello never looked his way and so he never had to stop staring.

The only person who Mello seemed to even acknowledge the existence of was Matt. Near was jealous to say the least. He had been devising a scheme to get the two friends apart. Everyday Near noticed that Matt would stare at a certain girl. Near decided he must be in love with her, and if he got them together Matt wouldn't have time for Mello anymore. He just needed to talk to Matt alone and he'd convince him to tell the girl how he felt. But talking to Matt alone was not easy. He was constantly with Mello.

Near watched the two. Mello was giving Matt bits of chocolate when the teacher's back was turned. Matt was staring intently at the back of the usual girls head. He didn't seem to notice when the class was dismissed. The girl was fumbling with some of her books and taking a long time to leave. Matt was still staring. Mello got annoyed and left. Near saw the opportunity and took it.

He went over to Matt and got straight to the point. "If there is someone you like you should always tell them, don't you think?" He asked Matt.

Matt pulled his eyes away from the girl to look at Near. "What?" He looked at Near like he was from another planet.

"If there is someone who you like more then a friend you should defiantly tell them, you never know if they'll feel the same way or not unless you ask."

"Are you about to confess your undying love for me or something?" Matt asked.

"No! I am just telling you because I know there is someone you like and I think you should tell them what you're feeling."

"How would you know if there is someone I like? Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." Said Near. "And you should tell them because I expect they will feel the same."

Matt looked thoughtful. "I don't think that they like me the same way though."

"How will you know if you don't go and say something?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm in love, I think. But that's so cheesy, I cant say something like that, I'd get punched."

"Punched? I don't think she'd punch you."

"Huh? She?"

"The girl over there."

"Her?"

"I know it's her you like, you're always staring at her."

"What?" Matt laughed. "Oh no, I wasn't staring because I love her. It's because of her hair! Look at it. It's like it defies gravity. Do you think she's ever brushed it in her life? I doubt it. And that color, do you think she dyes it or is it just naturally that bizarre?" Matt was rambling, Near was confused.

"If it's not her then who do you like?"

"Non of your business, pipsqueak." Said Matt with a smirk. "Thanks for talking me into telling him though." Said Matt before he rushed out the door, leaving Near bewildered.

Matt had to run, but he managed to catch up to Mello in the hall. "What took you so long? Her hair isn't _that_ interesting." Mello said.

Matt let out a fake gasp. "How can you say that? It's amazingly interesting hair. And anyway, I wasn't looking at the hair, I was talking to Near."

"What possessed you to do that?" Asked Mello, disgusted.

"He told me if there is somebody I love I should tell them. He seemed to think I like Hair Girl because I am always staring at her."

"Do you?" Asked Mello sounding amused by the idea.

"No, the one I love is you." He said, smiling an oversized smile to try and hide how awkward he was feeling.

Mello rolled his eyes and kept walking. Matt grabbed his wrist and pulled his around to face him. "Hey, I'm serious."

Mello looked him in the eyes, trying to decide if he really was. They stood frozen. It felt like time wasn't moving at all, and Matt didn't like the feeling one bit. He had always preferred fast movement. He pulled Mello closer to him. Their lips were together before either of them really knew what was going on.

Near watched Mello and Matt, unhappy to know he'd caused the clash of tongues he was witnessing. How hadn't he realized it before? Matt's feelings. His own. But just like before Matt was the one who got Mello. Near was… Jealous to say the least.


End file.
